inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Endou Fuyuki
Endou Fuyuki is an OC that only appears in GO. She is one of the two daughters of Endou Mamoru and Endou Natsumi, and is the twin sister of Endou Natsuki. She is six years old, and is a student at Rozuu~oru Elementary. In Chrono Stone, she appears as a teenager and helps out Tenma's team. Appearance GO In GO, she has sleek, wavy, brunette hair that reaches a little way above her waist. She almost always ties a small bow in her hair, that's coloured bright-orange (in substitute of the bright-orange headband, that her Father wears). She has large and sparkly dark-blue eyes. Her casual outfit consists of a bright-purple three-quarter-length-sleeved t-shirt, with a bent-V-neck. She also wears a dark-blue skirt, that almost reaches her knees, and a pair of dark-purple buckle-up shoes. Chrono Stone In Chrono Stone, her teenager appearance is shown. Her hair now reaches her waist, and is slightly wavier. She still ties the bow in her hair, exactly the same as when she was a kid. Her eyes get slightly less childish, and get slightly silver-ish. Her casual outfit changes to a bright-purple tank-top with a black lace trim on the neckline, and a pair of black-and-white checkered short-shorts. She also wears a pair of purple and black Hi-Tops, with a pair of white socks underneath. Personality In GO, she is shown to be an intelligant and friendly young girl. Despite being a bit of a loner, she is generally a very kind and supportive six-year-old. Although she is young, she is very slightly dark and somewhat cold. She dislikes large crowds, though she doesn't mind soccer stadiums. In the Chrono Stone arc, she matures quite a lot, a becomes a dignified and smart 14-year-old. She has become moderately gothic, though she still despizes emos and calls them 'idiotic lowlifes that are only good for hating everything'. She still loves soccer more than anything, and believes in her friend's abilities. At first, she and Tenma argue quite a bit (in a comedy fashion), though they soon become best friends. She also seems to have very slight feelings towards Tenma. Fuyuki seems to find having her Father the coach a little awkward, but she gets used to it. She also often has joking arguments with Mamoru. When Natsuki joins the team, she seems not at all on board with the idea of having her Father and ''sister in the same team as her, though she soon warms up to it. However, she has often silbing-arguments with her, that are usually very amusing. Hissatsu OF Winter Wonderland OF Snowstorm DF Wonderland DF Falling Ice DF Don't Slip~! Trivia * Fuyu in her name means winter. * Yuki in her name means snow. * Her name is basically a combination of 'fuyu' and 'yuki'. * Her personality and name contrast her twin sister - Natsuki. * Her appearance is somewhat similar to her mother, Natsumi's. * Sorry about the rubbish pic - I can't draw kids for sh*t -facedesk- * Even though she attended Rozuu~oru Elementary, in Chrono Stone she claims to be a Raimon student. '私を撃つが、私は落ちません。私はチタンです。 20:29, June 18, 2012 (UTC)''' Category:Fanmade Character Category:Female Category:Go Character Category:Chrono Stone Characters